


Last Of Us

by Kurayamin



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayamin/pseuds/Kurayamin
Summary: Just like in the movie, Poppy runs to get Branch after the Bergen attacks the village, but in this dark and twisted universe, Branch has a stray thought that changes everything. If the Bergen are coming to kill the rest of the trolls, then only he'll be left, forever alone in his bunker for the rest of his life. But it doesn't have to be that way. He was the beautiful, young, fertile Poppy down in his bunker with him and he'll do anything to make sure she stays there with him.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Last Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains rape, coerced sex, violence, panic attacks, and mental health issues. If this isn't your jam, then please don't read my story. I don't want to upset anyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not support rape or forced sex in anyway. The characters' thoughts and actions are not a reflection of my own. Please keep in mind that most people with mental illnesses aren't any more violent than people who don't have mental illness. In fact, a mentally ill person is more likely to be the target of violence than to cause it. Branch in this sotry just looses his shit in just the wrong way to make him completely lose his grip on morality and reality.
> 
> Hello everyone! I know I promised everyone a fluffy piece, but this one came to me while I was writing my grimdark Trolls story, Heavy Metal, and watching the original Trolls movie. If anything seems odd about Branch's dialogue, it's due to his anxiety or his panic attack. I know that sucker is realistic because I wrote it when I was having a bad one and completely losing my shit. That's some dedication right there!
> 
> The differences in this world are: Branch's bunker layout is a bit different, dialog and actions from the movie may have been tweaked, the Trolls have gerbil-like tails because I love tails, Bonding, Soulbonding, and mating glands. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not really planning making a chapter two, but if enough people request one, I just might (I've already storyboarded the sucker out)

Branch sighed in annoyance as some troll pounded on the door to his underground bunker. 

'No, not some troll', the survivalist corrected himself mentally as he set his cup of black coffee down on the table beside his recliner. 'Poppy'. 

Poppy, the princess of the trolls, had apparently made him her raison d'etre. She stalked him constantly, trying anything and everything to see if it finally made him happy which would restore his missing colors. No matter how many times he'd told the pink female to fuck off, it never stopped her self imposed mission. Poppy was annoying at best and obnoxious at worst, but the fact that she was the only troll that cared about his existence made him tolerate her.

To be honest, her actions confused him more than anything. It wasn't like he was miserable. He loved his underground bunker, his survivalist ways, and the solitude that they provided him. The only thing that did make him miserable were the other trolls. They were the ones who made him feel like he was damaged and unlovable because he didn't like their glittery candy-coated version of fun.

What only a few of them knew, Poppy definitely excluded, was why he'd gone gray in the first place. He honestly couldn't understand why the others could hold it against them. One tended to fall into the deepest of depressions when one saw their entire family ripped open and eaten right in front of their eyes. The world was a dangerous a place and he was alone, always alone, while those monsters prowled around looking to finish what they'd started with his family. 

Why be happy when there was no point?

“BRANCH! BRANCH! BRANCH! Branch, are you in there?”, the pink female bellowed, letting every Bergen and predator for miles around know where she, and more importantly, he, was located.

The gray troll growled and lashed his long gerbil-like tail in annoyance when the princess wouldn't take his silence as a hint to go the fuck away. 

“I guess I've got to go up there and MAKE her go away”, he muttered to himself as he stalked over to his mechanized lift.

As he rode the moving platform to the upper most floor of his bunker, the noise of the princess's knocking became almost intolerable. Flattening his ears as best he could in order to protect his hearing, the gray male swiftly snapped open the peephole that let him see up to the surface and glared at the pink female who stared back at him with terror filled eyes.

“I'm not going to your party!”, he snapped automatically, but paused in his tirade as he took in Poppy's appearance. The princess looked like she'd been through hell. Her hair, a troll's best protection, was a tangled mess, rendering it more a liability rather than an asset. She had tear tracks down her dirty face that ran all the way down to her muddy and torn felt party dress. But it was he expression that took him aback. It was the same one he saw in the mirror right after he'd awoken screaming from his daily nightmare.

“The party's over! We just got attacked by a Bergens!”, the pink female sobbed as she held her head in her hands in despair.

“I knew it!”, Branch hissed with all the venom he could muster. He knew those monsters were out there. He'd told them and they hadn't listened, they'd called him crazy, but he'd been right. The Bergen would continue to hunt the trolls until there wasn't a single one left.

Without thinking, he opened his secret door and pulled Poppy through before he barred it once again. Forcing the princess to sit as close to him as possible, he wound his tail around hers until the long silky hair at the tips were tangled together in order to keep her there. The pink female looked at their tails in confusion as he started setting up the traps that would injure any Bergen that tried to come in.

He waited silently for a few minutes, willing to wait hours if necessary, until the princess started to get bored.

“Branch”, she said as she shook his arm, trying to get his attention.

Annoyed, he gave the pink female a dirty look as he tried to shut her up. “Shhh! 

Not to be deterred, the princess gave him a dirty look of her own. “I have to tell you something!”

“Shhhhhhhh!”, Branch insisted while he tried to count to ten before he lost control and slapped some sense into her.

“I was just gonna...”, Poppy started once again before he ruthlessly cut her off.

“SHHHHH! SHHHHHH!”, he practically spat at her as he desperately willed her to be quiet. Branch knew from his research that Bergen had incredibly sensitive hearing to make up for their poor eyesight. If there was one of those monsters prowling around overhead, there was a good chance that they'd hear the pink troll.

Poppy looked at him as if he were mentally unstable (Which he didn't consider an insult. He knew he was.) and raised her hand silently, asking for permission to speak.

Branch growled low in his throat as he flashed his teeth in a silent threat at the pink female. To his immense pleasure, Poppy looked at him in fear, causing her to hit her head on the wall of the tiny room. But rather than make her realize that she needed to be quiet, she looked at him in a huff as she raised her hand again.

Realizing that she wouldn't stop talking unless he let her have her say, he glared at her as he snapped, “What? What could possibly be so important that it's worth leading the Bergen right to us!”

The princess looked at him warily before she spoke. “The Bergen's gone”, she exclaimed as she gestured upwards toward the forest. 

Branch chuckled darkly at her naivety. “You don't know that! It could still be out there! Watching. Waiting. Listening.”

Poppy looked at him in desperation as she reached out and took his hand, completely catching him by surprise. 

“No! It left! It took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert, and Satin, and Chenille, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond”, she cried, visibly only just keeping herself together. She lifted her teary frightened eyes to meet his uncaring blue ones. “And Creek”, she whispered in a voice full of despair.

“Mmm”, Branch commented noncommittally with a roll of his eyes.

Creek. If there was one troll that he would have happily fed to the Bergen, it was that one. The purple male was obnoxious and self righteous and he'd made it his life's mission to make Branch's life as miserable as he could make it. Of course there was another reason why he hated the purple troll, one that he seldom admitted to himself. He had taken the one thing that Branch knew could make him happy. He had taken Princess Poppy.

Although the pink troll annoyed the hell out of him, she was also the only thing in the world that made him feel anything other than sadness and fear. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He could watch her dance and sing for hours, provided of course he was well hidden in the shadows and she kept her voice down as to not attract the Bergen. It was her image he masturbated to at night and it was her image that brought him the most despair.

The most happiest, the most cheerful, the most beautiful troll in the world wouldn't choose someone like him to be her mate. She would choose someone who could lift her up to the clouds using sheer joy itself so she could dance among the rainbows. He didn't think that troll was Creek, but that didn't stop him from hating the mystical guru anyway. But Branch knew as Poppy got older, she would find her soulmate and bond with him, leaving him to finish dying below ground in a grave that he had dug himself.

Poppy didn't seem to notice his brief lapse of attention as she held her hands together and visibly steeled herself as she looked him in the eye.

“Which is why I have to ask you. Will you go to Bergen Town with me and save everyone?”

Caught completely by surprise, Branch's eyes widened as he bluntly said “What? No.”

The pink female looked at him in shock, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Branch, you can't say no. They're your friends”

The gray male smiled at the princess naivety as he pointed his finger at her. “Uh-uh-uh. They're your friends. I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe”

The princess gave him such a look of disgust that it actually surprised the gray male. He watched her in shock as she worked her pink tail free from his gray one, before quickly turning around in a huff, not wanting her to see how much her rejection hurt him.

“Oh, that's great”, Poppy started ranting. “You're the one guy who knows more about the Bergen than anyone...but when we finally need you, you just want to hide away forever!”

Offended at her words, Branch whirled back around to confront the colorful troll. “Forever?”, he scoffed rudely. “No”

He glared at her while he jerked on the control level of the lift, causing Poppy to let out an exclamation of surprised as it started to descend, obviously having thought that his bunker had just been that one tiny chamber.

Branch knew that the other trolls made fun of him, calling his bunker little more an animal burrow. What they didn't know, what he wouldn't let them know, was that it was anything but. The multi-storied survival bunker had lighting, a complicated air circulation system that brought fresh air from the surface, indoor heating and even plumbing. He could cook, can, and even grow his food underground and no one on the surface would be the wiser.

As they descended, Branch watched as Poppy looked around her, amazed at all of the brightly lit storage rooms filled with supplies that he had meticulously crafted with his own two hands. He felt a intense jolt of desire shoot through his body at the thought of having the most attractive female he had ever seen in his home. He closed his eyes as his cock jerked at the thought, enjoyed the wonderful sensations for a few moments before he turned his attention back to the princess.

“I really only have enough supplies to last me ten years”, he told the pink female proudly as they continued their descent. “Eleven if I'm willing to filter my own wastewater, which I am”

Poppy looked at him in awe and amazement, like she had never truly seen him before now. Branch felt a painful lurch inside his heart as well as his pants as the two trolls shared an intimate connection, one that he had never been able to feel with another troll before. Then suddenly the moment was gone as the look on the princess's face changed from admiring to the same look her friends gave him.

'If it weren't for her so called 'friends' filling up her head with lies about me, then maybe I'd have had a chance with her', the gray male thought resentfully.

Glaring at the pink female, he continued his tirade. “You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? Me. Crazy prepared”

As they got off the lift, Poppy looked around in amazement and not just a little fear at the writing on the walls of the small lift room. Layers upon layers of warnings and insane rantings covered every surface, important things he had painted and scratched into the landing with his own hands. Looking at what he'd done with fresh eyes, Branch admitted to himself mentally that maybe the other trolls had a point.

The princess seemed to dismiss his eccentricities as she followed him into one of the large common areas in his bunker.

“I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it anyway. And it's my fault they were taken. And now I don't know what to do”, Poppy pleaded as the gray male put away some wooden stakes he had left out earlier in his rush to shut the pink female up.

Branch dropped the rest of his stakes as something the princess had said came back to him. He rushed over to Poppy who looked at him in alarm as he grabbed her harshly by the shoulders and shook her.

“You said that the Bergen took some of our people. Did it say where it was going?”, he asked her urgently as he fought down the panic attack that he knew was coming. 

Poppy looked at him nervously while she tried to wiggle free of his punishing grasp. “No, but Dad said that she'd probably take them to Bergen town”

Branch felt numb as he let the pink female go. This was his worst nightmares made manifest. One Bergen he could hide from, maybe two. But the whole town? Not even he was that good.

Branch grabbed his hair and tugged as he felt himself grow cold as his panic and anxieties crashed over him and robbed him of his rational thought.

“They're coming here!”, he ranted as his voice became more and more panicked. “They'll come here and they'll eat everyone! Everyone's going to die and I'm going to be alone! Again! I told them they would. I told them they would. Why wouldn't they listen?!”

Distantly, the survivalist felt the princess's arms encircle his chest in a hug as she tried to make him feel better. But as much as he would have loved to hug the attractive female back, he had to keep moving, had to keep pacing. If he didn't, who knew what could happen!

“It's okay Branch”, Poppy whispered to him comfortingly as he tore himself free from her arms. “They aren't coming back. They're gone now.”

“You don't know that!! You don't know!!!”, the gray male practically shrieked as he paused in his pacing to give her a panicked look. “They could be out there right now, killing everyone, ripping their heads off just like my family!”

He started tearing at his face, leaving scratches that bled glittery blood, as more and more realizations piled into his mind all at one. “I'll never see another troll again! I'll never find a mate! I'll never have children! I'll just be alone down here until they find me and finish me off! It's over! My whole life is over! Even if they miss me, I'll be alone! All alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE???!!!!

Suddenly Poppy's arms were around him once again, holding him close to her body as she sang a soft lullaby under her breath. Spellbound, Branch stood trembling while he listened until it was over. He looked at the pink female with amazed reverence as he gently stroked her cheek in thanks.

“It's okay Branch”, she told the gray male gently as she wiped away tears he hadn't even realized that he'd shed. “It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to let them get you”

Branch looked at the pink female in stunned amazement. “That's right”, he whispered in awe. “You're right here. Even though the others are all dead, we're both still here. Don't you see Poppy! You're a female! You can be my mate! We won't have to be alone! We'll stay down here and have as many children as we can and bring back our race! We won't have to be the last of us!

Poppy gave him a look of abject terror and let him go as if she'd been burned. “That's not what I meant Branch”, she told him firmly, but with a slight quaver that told Branch just how much he'd scared her. “Everyone's fine. Dad's up there right now getting the others ready to leave just in case the Bergen do come back”

Branch ignored the pink female as his feverish mind latched on to his one chance at happiness. It was all so simple. All he had to do was mate with Poppy and while they had their orgasm, bite her bonding gland to bind them together. Of course, in order to make sure that she wouldn't leave, he would have to go one step further and seal her soul to his. 

While the bonding ritual was considered sacred to his kind, ensuring lasting harmony between the mated pair, the soul binding portion was now considered anathema. It heavily favored the male, letting him know and influence his mate's thoughts and feelings without letting her do the same. No matter what the free-spirited and obviously insane princess wanted, she'd have no choice but to want and feel what he forced her to after the Soulbonding. For her own good of course.

The only downside he could think of was that he'd be considered an outcast if any troll found out what he'd done, but as they were all dead anyway, Branch didn't really see an issue.

He'd keep her pregnant of course. Not only would it minimize whatever fight Poppy's soul might occasionally give his, she'd never want to leave and drag their brood out into the dangers of the forest. No, his princess would keep her beloved children in the only safe place there was left in the world. In the bunker with him.

The best part of this piece of his plan was that he'd always wanted a ton of children and now he had a female that could give them to him. He'd make love to Poppy as often as he had time for, not that he needed a reason to want to have sex with her. She'd take care of the younger children while he and the older ones continued to expand and improve his bunker! Eventually it would expand into a troll paradise, completely hidden below ground. 

Branch was so lost in his pleasant daydream that he almost didn't notice when Poppy made a run for his lift. 

Roaring like a wild animal, Branch threw himself at the pink female, knocking them both to the ground. He tore at her felt party dress in a frenzy, ripping deep furrows into her skin that bled sparkly rainbow blood, in a desperate attempt to start fucking the beautiful creature before she could get away. Poppy started crying and pleading as pieces of fluff flew into the air. 

“Branch! Please don't do this! Please!”, she sobbed as he ripped the dress open in the back and encircled his arms around her chest in a sick version of a hug. 

The gray male sighed in contentment as he finally felt the small pert breasts that he'd been dreaming about since he'd hit puberty. They were just so soft and just the right size to perfectly fit in his hands. He couldn't resist squeezing and caressing the pink globes, taking special care to tweak and fondle her large nipples. 

As he explored her beautiful body, he leaned in close to her neck and breathed in deeply. Fireworks seemed to explode in his head as her personal feminine scent made him feel like he was riding the most incredible high he'd ever experienced. Opening his mouth, he started to suck and lick the princess's mating gland as his cock finished becoming fully erect.

Poppy froze for a fraction of a second before she started thrashing like a wild thing in a desperate attempt to get him off of her back. Caught by surprise, the gray male lost his balance enough for the princess to scoot out from under him and crawl on hands and knees, out of the common room.

Branch's hands started to shake as he watched his Poppy, his future mate, scramble towards the lift that would take her back outside and into the stomach of the monsters that were waited for them.

He was up in a flash and flung himself back on top of her as the pink female struggled to get inside the landing room. 

“NO!”, he howled like a thing in pain as he tried desperately to restrain her..”NO! NO! NO! NO POPPY! NO! Come on sweetheart! Stop fighting me! You have to stay with me! I'll keep you safe!” 

“No Branch, no!”, Poppy pleaded as she tried to reach behind her and push the heavy male off of her back. “You don't want to do this! There's something wrong with you, but if you let me go, I promise I'll help you get better! Please!”

Branch rolled his eyes as he dug his fingernails into the soft pink skin of her sides as he tried to get a better grip on the surprisingly flexible female.

“Poppy, I'm not the one that's crazy. You're the one that wants to go outside and be crushed to death in a Bergen's mouth”, he snapped as he had to resort to pulling Poppy's tangled and thankfully now rendered useless, mane of dark pink hair.

The princess twisted her body so she could look back at the survivalist in amazement and snapped, “You're crazy Branch! I told you, there are no Bergen outside!”

“That's what you think”, Branch snarled as he took advantage of her inattention.

Quickly rolling off of the pink female, he nimbly got to his feet and picked her up in one smooth continues movement. Poppy stared at him, completely dumbfounded , just long enough for him to lock the lift door and seal her fate. The survivalist then turned strode quickly through the winding corridors of his bunker as the princess screamed and cried in his arms. 

Branch made sure to lock any door that he passed through, doors that needed his personal codes to open, in order to ensure that if the pink female got away from him, she wouldn't get far. He personally didn't understand why she was so upset. He was a strong, young, fertile troll who could keep her and their future children safe! He just couldn't imagine why she'd want to go topside to die with the rest of her people. 

As the princess started to rip the leaves from his vest, the gray male decided that she was just being willful. What the pink female really needed was a firm hand to keep her safe from harm. She was truly lucky that he'd figured that out before anything had happened to her. She was just too beautiful, too loving, and too valuable as a breeding partner to just let herself end up as Bergen food.

Finally, Branch reached his bedroom, the chamber well hidden in the twisting labyrinthine corridors of his bunker. Throwing her bodily on his bed, Poppy had just enough time to look at him in horror before he was on her. The pink female screamed and kicked, but Branch had been doing hard grueling physical labor for most of his life and had no problem deflecting or absorbing her blows as he easily ripped the remnants of her clothing from her body.

Leaving her alone on the bed for a few moments, Branch made sure his door was securely locked before he undressed. Turning around, he stopped to observe Poppy as she huddled in the middle of his bed and tried to hide her nakedness from him.

“Please”, she sobbed with eyes full of pain and despair. “There's something wrong with you! The Branch I know would never try and ra-rape m-me”

The gray male shrugged as he climbed on the bed and grabbed her by her tangled pink hair. Giving her head a jerk, he looked into her terrified eyes and whispered. “I was never the Branch you thought you knew”

With those words, he forced the pink female on her back and mounted her. Ignoring the pain as Poppy tore at his back with her fingers, the gray male lined up his penis to her entrance with his free hand and gave a gave a giant thrust. There was a brief moment of resistance before he full sheathed himself inside of her body.

Poppy screamed in pain and fear as he started pounding into her unevenly, his inexperience causing his throbbing hard cock to tear and rip at her insides. No matter what he tried, the pink female fought to get away until Branch stopped thrusting and dropped limply on her chest, pinned her to the bed. He watched her closely as she started gaping weakly for air, as he used his weight to prevent her from taking any but the most shallowest of breaths.

“Come on Poppy”, he whispered lovingly to his future mate. “You don't want your first time to be like this any more than I want it to. No one can get into my bunker to rescue you without my passcodes and I'm already balls deep inside of your cunt. Our bonding is going to happen whether you like it or not. Why don't you make our first union a good memory instead of a bad one”.

The princess looked at him with glassy eyes and frantically nodded as she tried to force her chest to expand. Satisfied, Branch kissed her beautiful pink lips before he used his hands to prop himself up so that he was mostly supporting his own weight and allowed her to breath. Poppy pink eyes were filled with defeat, lust, fear, shame along with a thousand other emotions as she eagerly sucked in huge lungfuls of air.

The gray male smiled as he waited patiently until she had recovered before leaning down and captured her lips once again with his own. Poppy froze as if she wasn't quite sure what to do and them tentatively returned the kiss. Humming in approval, Branch started thrusting once more, delighting in the feeling of him sliding in and out of the beautiful creature beneath him.

As Poppy began to thrust with him, Branch felt a burst of joy the likes he'd never felt before. It wasn't that their lovemaking didn't felt amazing, because it most certainly did. It was the knowledge that he was inside the most wonderful person he had ever known and she was responding to him by giving him the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt. If this wasn't happiness, then he didn't care if he ever felt it.

The two trolls mated frantically, their bodies joined as one, as if their very lives depended on it. Poppy jerked at Branch's hips, her cries of ecstasy telling him all he needed to know as he started to pound into her harder. He twined his gerbil-like tail around her pink one, causing them both to moan in bliss. They fucked for quite some time, their cries of pleasure echoing down the long corridors of the bunker, until Branch couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer.

Instinctively knowing what to do, he started to thrust as fast as he could, causing Poppy to rhythmically squeeze her vaginal walls down as hard as she could on his cock as her instincts overtook her mind as well. He let his pleasure built higher and higher until it was painful before allowing himself to cum. Pleasure far more potent than what he'd been feeling during the actual sex act coursed through his body, causing him to roar loudly in triumph. Distantly he could hear Poppy do the same.

At her cry, he viciously tore into her mating gland, easily tearing through flesh and muscle until her got to the center of the gland itself. Hormones that tasted of milk, honey, and everything nice gushed into his mouth, causing him to want to suck at the wound. As the enzymes in his saliva mixed with the fluids in her body, Branch felt a new connection open up, one that allowed him into Poppy's mind and soul itself.

According to troll custom, that was when the bonding ritual was supposed to stop. The connection up to that point was shared equally between the mated pair of trolls. Bondmates could feel each others emotions which allowed them to stay in harmony and created a more solid relationship between the two trolls. The bond could even be severed if the two trolls no longer wanted to be Bondmates.

But that weak connection wasn't what Branch wanted. He wanted to own Poppy, body, mind, and soul and a Soulbond was the only way to get it.

He could feel it when her mind panicked at his intrusion and tried to push him out. He could feel her happiness and her despair, her pleasure and her pain, he even could hear her hopes and her dreams, and he could hear how she was so terribly afraid of him and what he was going to do to her.

Outside of Poppy's mindspace, he was still injecting his saliva into her body, causing the first fundamental changes needed to complete the Soulbond. Inside, he was easily tearing past her mental defenses as if they weren't even there, injuring her in a way to ensure that she couldn't fight back. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he found the broken and terrified creature that was Poppy's inner self.

Branch's spirit quickly swooped down and caught her by the arm as her soul tried to flee. She looked up at him, broken and bleeding as he gently brushed her stunningly brilliant pink hair from her face and forced a kiss on those beautiful lips. The princess's soul tried to pull away at first but then started to kiss him passionately back as he forced their spirits to bond. When she pulled away and gave him a shy, sweet smile, he knew he was almost done.

Then suddenly his inner self was on her, fucking her soul like a rabid animal. Branch scratched, bit, and tore Poppy's soul as he chased his own pleasure, uncaring about the damage that his actions inflicted on her very essence. As the two souls orgasmed together, Branch felt their bond complete with a flare of rainbow light. Then suddenly his consciousness was back in his body, holding his new mate to his chest with bruising force.

Poppy stared up at him with love and affection before she tiredly buried her face in his chest. Gone was the willful princess who had been willing to defy him. In her place was this beautiful creature that would do whatever she could to make him happy. She would never leave him now.

Branch chuckled as he brushed her beautiful tangled pink locks out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss as she started to drift off to sleep. He suddenly broke the kiss and looked at his new mate confused, as he placed his hand on her flat pink abdomen. The gray male's eyes widened in wonder as he felt the tiny spark that they had created flare to life. He didn't need a doctor or tests to tell him what he could feel through their shared bond. 

Poppy was pregnant with the first of many of his children to come. Finally feeling the happiness that he'd missed out on for most of his life, Branch's brilliant blue colors came back with a burst of light as he was slowly fell asleep. 

OOOO

It was a bright spring day when Branch opened the bunker hatch for the first time in eight years. Although his supplies had lasted far longer than he had thought they would, given they'd had eleven mouths to feed, it was time that they started to replenishing the things they couldn't grow or find down in the bunker or the subterranean tunnels that ran all around it.

After checking that there wasn't any danger, the bright blue male reached down into the bunker and helped out a very pregnant Poppy who held a tiny aqua colored baby troll on her hip. The former princess looked up at the sky and twirled happily on the grass.

“Thank you so much Branch”, she sang happily as she collapsed against her mate. “I've missed the sun so much!”

Branch glared at his brood of children as they tried to sneak out of the bunker while they had thought their parents were distracted. At his look, the eight small trollings who's colors mostly ran through the blue and pink range, squealed in fear and ducked back inside of their home. The blue male smiled fondly at the pack of children before he turned back to his beautiful mate.

“I'm glad I could make you happy sweetheart”, he told her while he scanned the skyline to double check for birds. “But until Acacia is old enough to help me scout out Bergen Town to see if they're still searching for us, we can't be out here that long”

Poppy looked like she was going to argue but stopped as he pushed the discontent from her mind. The pink female shook her head like she was waking up from a dream and gave him a brilliant smile.

“Of course Branch!”, she said cheerfully, “You know what's best!”

“Yes I do”, Branch laughed as he kissed Poppy passionately in front of their bunker. 'Yes I do', he mentally added in a much dark tone. 'Yes I do'.


End file.
